It is known in the prior art that the properties of nylon can be modified by incorporating various finely divided fillers. For example, the friction and wear characteristics of nylon can be improved by adding solid lubricant fillers such as molybdenum disulfide or boron nitride. When thermal or electrical conductivity is desired, conductive fillers such as metal powders or carbon black may be added to the nylon.
It has been found that the effectiveness of fillers of the above type are enhanced if the filler particles are spaced or packed in close relation to each other with only such minimal plastic-to-filler interfaces as are required to maintain structural integrity. Nylons, however, typically have low melt viscosities and they tend to wet out and fill small interstices between filler particles, thus diminishing the effectiveness of the filler in contributing to the desired properties of the nylon.